5 Years Din't Change My Love
by Kailakoala100
Summary: Set during Depths. Was the CPR really part of the act when Artemis didn't "die" from drowning? Nightwing does what he has always wanted to do because this may be his last chance to see her anymore. WARNING:very mild swearing


**Hello my little fan girls **** so I absolutely LOVED the YJ episode because come on- EVERYONE could see the Traught going on their!  
**  
Nightwing watched as Aqualad's piercing water sword hit Artemis and "killed" her. He knew the plan and knew the dangers of it all but if it was his choice he wouldn't have picked the archer, especially since their risk "it" would return.

"it" was that flutter in his stomach just thinking about her golden locks, the heat rising in his cheeks when he hears her laugh, or the over-powering feeling of wanting to go to Wally and Artemis's house and take her away from his best friend.

He sighed.  
_Best friend_ he thought.  
Some best friend he was, what friend wanted to steal his best friend's beautiful girl away from him?

Nightwing immediately shook the thought away; he was not going to get distracted during a mission.

He ran to Artemis and caught her before she fell. He yelled words her name  
"It's going to be okay" he said as he wiped the fake blood on her shirt and watched she held her breath to stop the breathing.

He stuck to the plan, he started to put pressure on her chest and counter to 30.

Aqualad and his minions disappeared into the water and M'gann and Superboy walked in.

_15  
16  
17_

"I can't hear her heart beat" Superboy said sadly  
M'gann watched silently, holding back tears.

_Good, they believed it_Nightwing thought.

_20  
21  
22_

As he continued this pattern he couldn't help but let things go through his mind.  
Her lips were so lush and he hair fanned out from it's pony tail, her skin was glowing in the moonlight and he couldn't help but notice how firm her stomach still was even though she's been out of the life for 5 years.

he wasn't going to see her again for a long time, she was going to be undercover with Aqualad and she could die. And Wally couldn't get any more mad at him.

_28  
29  
30  
_  
Then he decided, he kissed her lips and when he got back up h couldn't resist to do it 2 more times. To him it was his was of expressing his feelings but to others is was him simply giving CPR.

It felt good; electricity surged to his body at the touch.

Nightwing left as the team was mourning and arrived home, he took off his suit and put his mask down. He then picked up an old picture in a frame.

It was him and Artemis in her first day in Gotham Academy.

"You still have that?" Came a voice from the shadows that Dick knew all too well.  
Artemis came out with a un readable look on her face.  
"Memories" he put simply and walked over to her.

"Why" Artemis said as she frowned at him.  
"Why what?" Dick said although he knew what she meant.  
"You're the ex protégé of the world's greatest detective, don't give me that crap that you don't know what I'm talking about" She barked.  
_Same old Artemis_he thought.

"It was to create more illusion" Dick said  
"Illusion my ass! They already believed I was dead. I'm going to put this simply and I suggest you answer or you _will_get an arrow up your ass. Why. Did. You. Kiss. Me"

Dick was done. He was done with lying to her, to hiding his feelings and watching her be happy with his best friend.

"Because I love you" He whispered but not soft enough for Artemis to miss  
"What's your game Grayson? You don't _love_, you _play_" She said coldly

She was right, all he did was play with girls. Zatanna was simply a game for him, so was Babs and Kori. But that was only because every second he hung out with them he pictured the blond goddess.

"Not this time" He said and stepped closer  
He kissed her once again, this time it was more demanding.  
He didn't feel her pull away so he nipped at her lower lip, begging for entrance. She gasped and he explored her mouth and all the different tastes.

He finally needed air and he pulled away.

She didn't say anything and that was the great thing about them. They never needed words.  
She kissed him once more and left.

When he arrived at the warehouse and saw Wally and Artemis holding hands his heart sunk, until she gave him a look that said it all.  
_Wally needs me now, after the mission I will do it_

He put the necklace on Artemis.  
"Dude why are you giving bling to my dead girlfriend" Wally said  
Nightwing explained that it had a spell on it that transformed her look.

He was lying; the necklace was actually just a present for her since he wouldn't see her in a long time. He already stuck the spell on her when he caught her after she "died" but he would never tell anyone.

They shared a hug and Nightwing had to watch as Artemis and Wally kissed, Dick looked away after he couldn't take it anymore.

That was _his_kiss.

He and Wally watched on the roof as Artemis and Kaldur walked into the headquarters of Black Manta.

_We'll laugh about this someday.  
_**  
Ta-da I know I changed some things so im sorry for that but I wanted it to go like this. I hope you enjoyed my story **** and maybe I'll make a sequel **


End file.
